


Tidings of Joy

by zeilfanaat



Category: Doc (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She brought tidings of joy, and he reacted… strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidings of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the i2Eye Christmas Challenge 2007.

“I’m pregnant.” 

The words, though spoken into the silence of the room, which was mostly lit by the candles in the Christmas tree and the lamp on the desk, didn’t really sink in yet, and Clint Cassidy nodded absently. But then his mind connected the dots, and he sat up and put the newspaper down. 

“Come again?” 

A sigh. “I said, I’m pregnant. Can’t you see?” she asked impatiently. Clint had to admit, that was one very impressive bump. How had he missed that?

“Yes, I can see that. When did this happen?” Clint asked seriously. A roll of the eyes was his answer; he should know. It was kind of obvious, wasn’t it? 

“Just now,” she answered, and she put a hand on the bump. It was quite a big bump too, considering her frame. Clint closed his eyes, but he soon had his initial reaction under control. 

“That’s great! When are you due?” He carefully hugged her, and she was temporarily distracted. “What?” 

“When does the baby arrive?” Clint asked again, smiling at her. She shrugged. “Soon.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Clint said, looking at her belly in contemplation. He supposed it was a good thing she was wearing a large t-shirt. He actually thought he recognised it as one of his own. How did she get that one? 

“And eh, is the baby healthy?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure. Can you do that scan?”

Clint raised his eyebrow, but nodded. “Sure, we can do an echo.”

* * *

“Clint!” Nancy called out as she entered through the door. The still lit candles from the tree told her he should be here. He wouldn’t have left the candles on in the tree otherwise.

“In here,” she heard from the next room, so she walked towards the sound, dumping her bag on the desk, and divesting herself of her thick coat, scarf and gloves, before entering the room. What she saw there surprised her. Well, she hadn’t expected that. She knew that Christmas was fast approaching, but this ‘present’ would seem to be rather early. At least thirteen years early. 

“Did you know she was pregnant?” Clint asked Nancy, his twinkling eyes indicating what her desired reaction was. 

“Ah, no, I didn’t. When did she tell you?” Nancy asked, hiding her surprise.

“About half an hour ago,” Clint stated, and he looked back at where his ‘patient’ sat. 

“Well, congratulations, Lindsey,” Nancy said.

“Thanks,” a smiling Lindsey answered, putting both hands on her belly, her feet dangling off the table. “We’re just going to do an… echo?” 

Clint nodded. “That’s right.” 

“Really?” Nancy asked. “Need some help?” 

“Always appreciated. You never know when a doctor needs a nurse to help out.” Clint winked at Nancy, who sent him a radiant smile. 

“Alright, lay back,” Clint instructed, and Lindsey did as she was told. “We’re first gonna listen if everything sounds ok, before doing the actual echo.” The doctor took his stethoscope and put it against Lindsey’s belly. Suddenly he frowned. 

“Nancy, could you listen please, and tell me what you hear?” 

“Sure,” Nancy said, sending Clint a searching look, but she took the stethoscope and listened. “Oh oh, is that what I think it is?” Nancy said concerned, and Clint nodded gravely. 

“What, what is it?” Lindsey asked. 

“That,” Clint said, “is the sound of an empty stomach.” 

“Luckily, it’s almost four o’clock, and I brought chocolate cookies,” Nancy said, a smile breaking through the serious façade. Lindsey’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yummy! Can I have one?” 

“Yes, you can,” Clint said, before adding with a wink, “Doctor’s orders.” 

“Yippee!” Lindsey exclaimed, and she hurriedly tried to get off the table. The bump got in the way though, and for a moment she sat still, thinking. Then she declared, “I’m not pregnant anymore.” Within no time, the bump had disappeared, leaving a pillow on the floor. Lindsey disappeared through the door, towards the kitchen. 

Nancy and Clint exchanged a smile. “Perhaps we should go and see what our little bundle of joy is doing to the kitchen,” Nancy said. 

“Yeah, and I have the feeling there’s one of my shirts missing from the laundry-basket.” 

“I thought I recognised it,” Nancy nodded. Clint stood up, and kissed her, while his hand went towards Nancy’s swollen belly. “So, how was Christmas shopping with Beverly and Tippy?” he asked quietly. “You didn’t overdo it, did you?”

“No, don’t worry. It went fine, and Beverly and Tippy were even worse at mothering than you, Nate and Derek put together.” Nancy rolled her eyes in a way that was reminiscent of the eye-rolling Clint had encountered half an hour ago. Guess he didn’t have to wonder where that came from.

Clint chuckled. “I suppose that’s saying something.” 

Suddenly they heard a shout from the kitchen. “Mom! Where’s the cookie?” 

The couple looked at each other, shared another kiss, and went to the kitchen to make sure their five-year-old daughter didn’t get the whole kitchen turned upside-down in her quest for a chocolate cookie.

**The End**


End file.
